Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to embodiments of a system, apparatus, and/or method for measuring medication and, in particular, to a method and system for measuring dimensions of a medication and/or a medication container and automatically storing the measurements in a database.
Description of Related Art
In order for medication to be handled by automated systems, measurements of the medication and/or a medication container must be taken. Conventionally, these measurements have been performed manually with mechanical calipers and then loaded into a database by an operator manually keying in the measured values. This is a time consuming process that may result in errors in the measured values as the complexity of the measurements increases. Moreover, the user is not provided with any instruction on which measurements to take or the correct manner of taking the measurements.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0270525 discloses a digital caliper to take measurements of oil and gas equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,755 discloses a tape measure that digitally displays the current measurement and transmits the measurement to a remote computer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,448 is directed to a digital ruler that transmits measurement information via a wireless signal. U.S. Pat. No. 7,765,712 to Stockman is directed to another digital caliper. U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009/0138122 and 2011/0267450 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,226,024, RE 35,084, 6,535,637, 7,995,831 describe various other conventional measuring or imaging systems.